A un paso del cielo
by Pyros24
Summary: [One-shot] [Arstoile (Arslan x Étoile)] [LEMON] Arslan se ha llevado a todas sus fuerzas al sur, a un lejano país, y con él ha ido Étoile. Sin embargo, Arslan tiene una razón secreta para ir tan al sur...


**¡Buenas! Vuelvo por aquí tras mucho tiempo para traeros un fic de una serie que terminé hace poco y que me ha encantado, Arslan Senki. Tiene muchos ships maravillosos, pero uno de los que más me gustan es sin duda el Arstoile (Arslan x Étoile). Por supuesto, si estáis empezando la serie y no sabéis quein es en realidad Étoile, este fic puede CONTENER SPOILERS, no sobre la trama, sino sobre el personaje. Asimismo, aviso de que CONTIENE LEMON. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **AVISO: SPOILERS DEL ANIME SOBRE LA IDENTIDAD DE ÉTOILE.**

 **Título:** A un paso del cielo.

 **Autor:** Pyros24

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating:** M (CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO)

 **Agradecimientos:** A HaikuKimura, que me enseñó la serie de Arslan y a quien dedico este fic :)

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Arslan Senki ni sus personajes me pertenecen (yo no les haría sufrir tanto a los pobres)

* * *

 **A UN PASO DEL CIELO**

A los pies del príncipe, la llanura se extendía, tan infinita e inabarcable como la gran extensión del mar oriental.

Era una visión para la que ningún libro ni dibujo podría prepararte. Sus confines se perdían en la lejanía, desdibujados, en un horizonte dorado y azul, tan infinito como la altura del cielo.

Pero no era sólo la extensión. El príncipe había atravesado desiertos, tan grandes y uniformes que formaban un verdadero mar de arena, y había que recurrir a las estrellas para orientarse, tal y como hacían los marineros. Había sido impresionante, y, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con aquello. A sus pies, la llanura no era uniforme, más bien al contrario. Pequeños grupos de solitarios y gigantescos árboles la salpicaban, y zonas del tamaño de ciudades estaban recubiertas de alta y orgullosa hierba, amarilla y fuerte, que ocultaba peligrosos animales que cazaban a los incautos que se adentraban en ella. Todo, desde la tierra directamente bajo sus pies hasta aquella que se perdía en el lejano horizonte, rebosaba de vida. No una vida como la de la jungla, exuberante y frenética, sino una vida más tranquila, más lenta en su devenir. Podía ser explosiva y peligrosa en ocasiones, pero estaba repleta de instantes de contemplativa y arrebatadora belleza como el que el príncipe tenía ante él.

 _Sabana_ , lo había oído llamar. Un nombre que, dicho ante la inmensa llanura, en voz alta, tenía una resonancia que lo hacía encajar, representar realmente la inabarcable realidad que describía.

Allí, subido en la prominente roca que sus hombres llamaban el Pico del Cuervo, pues realmente parecía el pico de un ave saliendo del acantilado, el príncipe casi se olvidó de los motivos que le habían llevado allí, tanto los oficiales como los que se guardaba para él. Observó una silueta en el horizonte, volando a gran velocidad en círculos cada vez más amplios, extendiendo sus alas tanto como nunca lo había hecho. Aquella era la verdadera sensación que aquel lugar transmitía: libertad. Libertad verdadera y auténtica.

La libertad para hacer lo que realmente había ido a hacer allí.

Una voz a su espalda le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Vaya… es realmente precioso.

El príncipe se volvió, y en los ojos de miel de la chica que había hablado vio reflejado todo lo que se alcanzaba a divisar desde el Pico del Cuervo: la llanura, los árboles, pero también la vida, la plenitud, y la libertad.

-Sí que lo es, Étoile- dijo, sin dejar claro si se refería a ella o al paisaje.

Étoile apartó la vista un momento, observando al ave, que se iba acercando en sus amplios círculos hacia su posición.

-Hasta Azrael parece estarlo pasando como nunca -bruscamente se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de que sonreía- aunque no hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, claro. Esos hombres son feroces, pero parecen alegres -comentó mirando hacia abajo, donde se concentraba su ejército.

Arslan miró hacia donde había señalado, y asintió. Llevaban ya dos semanas allí, en aquel extraño país tan al sur, donde el sol nunca dejaba de brillar y donde los animales eran extraños y peligrosos. Narsus había recomendado buscar algún lugar donde encontrar más tropas, ya que las suyas eran pocas como para asaltar la capital con todo el ejército lusitano allí. Por eso habían ido lejos, más lejos incluso que la vez que se dirigieron a Shindra, y habían encontrado un pueblo de grandes guerreros, pero oprimido por un gobierno extranjero y despótico. Narsus lo vio claro: negoció con su líder, y les ofreció liberarles de sus opresores a cambio de su ayuda contra los lusitanos. Arslan había invitado a Étoile a acompañarles, y, ante su sorpresa, había accedido. Dijo que siempre había querido ver otras tierras, otros pueblos, y aquél país de leyenda era el lugar perfecto para ver cosas que no se olvidarían en la vida.

El príncipe y toda su compañía habían participado en la última batalla, a los pies del Pico del Cuervo, donde ahora se alzaban los campamentos.

Gracias a Narsus, casi no habían tenido bajas: había usado la pesada caballería parsa para presionar el flanco de la formación, encajonando a los enemigos entre el frente y una zona de hierbas altas. Los lugareños no habían visto nunca algo así: su caballería era ligera, prácticamente sin armadura, y confiaba en la velocidad. Se vieron aplastados ante el arma más devastadora del ejército de Pars, los caballeros, conducidos por Daryun, que cabalgaba implacable como siempre. Los indígenas ya le llamaban _Mweusi kifo,_ el viento negro, y su sola presencia había bastado para empujar al ejército hacia las hierbas altas, donde los animales que en ellas se escondían les habían cazado uno a uno mientras los arqueros les lanzaban salvas de flechas desde la seguridad del Pico.

Tras la batalla, Gieve se había acercado a él, probablemente porque Farangis le había echado de su lado.

-¡Alteza! Ha sido una dura batalla, pero sabéis lo que necesitáis ahora, ¿no?

-Bueno, Narsus dice que ahora hay que montar el campamento, y hablar con el jefe de la tribu de indígenas para ver si…

Gieve hizo un gesto despectivo.

-No, no, no. Lo que todo hombre necesita tras una batalla, ¡Es una mujer! ¡Entretejer la exaltación de la victoria con el amor de los que han luchado junto a ti, eso es lo mejor! –declamó el poeta, mientras las estrellitas le rodeaban brillantes.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Pero si nunca he visto a ninguno de ellos hacerlo…

Las estrellitas de Gieve no se dejaron amedrentar y brillaron con más fuerza.

-¡Claro que sí, Alteza! ¿Acaso no sabéis que Daryun lo hizo en la anterior batalla?

Arslan hizo memoria, pero no le sonaba nada de eso.

-Pero si la anterior fue en el desierto contra los comerciantes de esclavos…

-¡Justo ahí! Entre las esclavas liberadas había una, hermosa como las dunas iluminadas por el sol del ocaso, a la que el mismo Daryun liberó de su cruel destino partiendo los cerrojos de su jaula tan sólo con la fuerza de sus brazos!

Gieve había sacado un laúd de no se sabía dónde, y las estrellitas bailaban de contento.

-Daryun golpeó a sus captores, y galantemente le ofreció la mano a la muchacha, pero ésta estaba muy débil, y al ir a aceptar el ofrecimiento del caballero, dio un traspié y ¡zas! -rasgueó las cuerdas bruscamente, como para remarcarlo- cayó en brazos de Daryun, rendida a sus encantos.

-¿zas? ¿Eso no es un poco… repentino?

Gieve no dio muestras de haberle oído, y continuó, imitando ahora la voz de una muchacha con su falsete.

-"Oh, gran Daryun, eres el más fuerte de todos los guerreros, vayamos y pasemos la noche bajo las estrellas…"

-Pero espera, ¿cómo sabía la mujer el nombre de Daryun?

-Se lo había dicho… antes. Lo importante es, que esa noche Daryun tuvo una mujer después de la batalla, como todo buen guerrero.

-Pero, ¿dónde está esa esclava? Debería haberla visto por ahí…

-No, no, veréis, es que ella… murió en un trágico accidente poco después.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué desgracia!

-Sí, por eso no debéis hablarle de esto a Daryun. Pero lo importante es lo que pasó esa noche, que se amaron bajo las estrellas del desierto.

Gieve le dio una palmada en la espalda a Arslan, y las estrellitas brincaron.

-Eso es lo que tenéis que hacer vos, Alteza. ¡Hacedme caso! Pues yo he estado en cientos de batallas, tantas como estrellas hay en el firmamento, y puedo deciros lo que hacen los grandes guerreros, porque…

-¿Y tu mujer? -preguntó Arslan.

Las estrellitas cayeron.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Si acabamos de terminar una batalla, pasarás la noche con una mujer, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Gieve, mientras las estrellitas volvían a su posición- Ahora mismo voy a ello, observadme y aprended, príncipe Arslan…

Gieve se dirigió hacia Farangis, que estaba sentada al lado de la tienda de Narsus, y adoptó su pose de ir a declamar un poema a su belleza, mientras rasgueaba su laúd.

Farangis suspiró con resignación, y metió la mano en la tienda. Sacó un lienzo cuadrado, y se lo mostró a Gieve, quien se detuvo a media frase y comenzó a ponerse pálido mientras los ojos se le desencajaban. Las estrellitas huyeron despavoridas hacia el cielo, mientras el poeta se ponía del color de la leche, y caía entre desmayado y aturdido a tierra.

Arslan se fue rápidamente, con cuidado de no mirar en lo posible el lienzo, y subió al Pico del Cuervo, desde donde había contemplado la llanura, y donde se había encontrado a Étoile. Arslan la miró, perdiéndose en los reflejos del sol de aquel país en su pelo suelto. No iba disfrazada de hombre, ya que allí ya todos conocían su verdadera identidad, y el príncipe pensó en los motivos que le habían llevado allí. Sí, la necesidad de hombres era importante, pero más allá, había otra razón, una que le daba demasiada vergüenza como para decírsela a nadie.

Sin embargo, era Étoile, y con ella era distinto. Nada le daba vergüenza con ella, se sentía feliz, pleno.

Ella se giró, y sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo pensaba en cuánto has cambiado –respondió el príncipe mientras sonreía.

-¿Yo? –dijo la chica, sonrojándose- Pero si estoy igual…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Igual que antes? Estás en un reino extranjero, al lado de un hereje…-señaló al precipicio que se abría bajo ellos- ¿Estás segura de que quieres perder esta oportunidad? Un solo empujón y caeré al vacío. Un hereje menos, ¿no?

-No seas estúpido –repuso Étoile, frunciendo el ceño.

Arslan sonrió.

-Vamos, será mejor que te des prisa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo me queda hasta que me empiecen a salir los cuernos.

Étoile le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Tú también has cambiado. De un empujón, también habría un lusitano menos.

Arslan rió. Pero no como reía cuando Gieve le contaba chistes, o cuando Daryun miraba sin querer un cuadro de Narsus, no. Rió como sólo reía con ella, una risa que no era mero humor, sino felicidad. Reflejado en sus ojos, todo el mundo parecía más brillante.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte –dijo el príncipe.

Étoile dudó. Siempre que estaba a solas con Arslan, se sentía extraña. Aquella sensación, como un nudo en la boca del estómago, le resultaba inidentificable, pues nunca había sentido nada parecido, y, como todo lo desconocido, le daba un poco de miedo.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Arslan hizo que se olvidara de todo, como era habitual. Su honestidad y su limpia alegría, como las de un niño, le resultaban más fascinantes de lo que habría querido admitir.

Así que siguió al príncipe, que se alejó del Pico y se dirigió hacia otra zona de la pequeña montaña en la que se encontraban, una zona que quedaba algo por debajo del acantilado bajo el que habían acampado.

Finalmente, llegaron al borde del otro lado de la montaña, que se abría a un gran lago, alimentado por un caudaloso río, en el que se congregaba gran cantidad de animales, y bandadas enormes de pájaros negros y blancos.

La imagen resultaba sobrecogedora, con todos aquellos animales rodeando el lago en armonía, pero había un animal que destacaba sobre los demás, tanto en número como en tamaño.

Étoile abrió mucho los ojos, por los que pasaron en un segundo mil recuerdos, de hacía muchos años, en lo que parecía otra vida.

-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?- dijo el príncipe, con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría en el rostro.

-Son… son esos bichos extraños que había en la capital, son…

-En Pars se llaman jirafas, y los comerciantes las traen de aquí. De este país.

-Tú… toda la campaña aquí… el invitarme a vuestra expedición…-La chica no daba crédito, mientras recordaba la última vez que había visto una jirafa, mientras llevaba a un niño como rehén por las calles de la capital, corriendo por su libertad.

Arslan miró a Étoile, sonriendo de nuevo, y en él vio que era cierto, que todo había sido por ese momento.

-Todo este viaje solo ha sido por las jirafas, ¿verdad? -Arslan no necesitó asentir, y ella puso tono de enfado- pero, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Todos los hombres, todo el ejército, te dan igual los refuerzos, has arrastrado a todos aquí sólo por unos animales que se pueden ver en Pars perfectamente-Étoile reprendía al príncipe, aunque su tono, totalmente ajeno a su voluntad, iba sonando cada vez menos enfadado, mientras notaba un extraño calor que invadía su corazón-Oh, ¿Y tú vas a ser el Rey? ¡Yaldabaoth nos guarde de ello!

Arslan rió, y dijo:

-Eso es, voy a ser el rey, un rey un poco estúpido. Y todo rey estúpido necesita una reina sensata que le ayude, ¿no es así?

Étoile le miró a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Arslan se inclinó sobre ella, en un movimiento que pilló desprevenida a la chica, y sus labios se encontraron con suavidad, como nieve sobre un lago en calma.

La chica fue a apartarle de un empujón, y sus manos le abrazaron con fuerza en su lugar, acercándole más a ella. Se pegó a él, hasta que notó el latido de su corazón, tan desbocado como el suyo, a través de la ropa, y el tiempo dejó de tener sentido.

-¡Ajá! –susurró Gieve, aún un poco pálido, escondido tras un risco con Daryun, Narsus, Farangis y Jaswant -¡A pagar!

-Maldita sea, no esperaba que lo fueran a hacer tan pronto –rezongó el estratega, tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa.

-Ah, sabéis mucho de ejércitos y de política, pero ignoráis lo que pasa en el corazón de los jóvenes enamorados, y de eso los artistas somos los que sabemos, pues no tiene secretos para nosotros el…

Se detuvo, puesto que Farangis extendía la mano ante él.

-Tú tampoco has acertado. Me debes las veinte monedas.

-Pero, ¡yo dije que se besarían hoy!

-Dijiste esta noche –replicó la sacerdotisa señalando al cielo- yo dije antes del ocaso. Mis veinte monedas.

-Oh, Farangis-dono, una vez más me conquistáis con vuestra astucia, tened las veinte monedas, y con ellas mi corazón.

-Prefiero el dinero, gracias, puedes quedarte con tu corazón.

-No puede ser –el rostro del caballero negro sudaba como si viviera la mayor de las luchas internas- Alteza, ¡Tened cuidado! ¡Voy a ir a por él ahora mismo! –dijo, comenzando a levantarse, pero seis manos se lo impidieron al unísono.

-¿Y Elam y Alfreed? –preguntó Jaswant, escondido un poco más atrás, puesto que no cabían todos tras el risco-¿Dónde están?

-Han ido a por agua al río –dijo Daryun

-¡Pero si eso fue hace más de una hora! –dijo Narsus

-Oh –respondió Gieve, sonriendo- apuesto otras diez a que se están besando ya, igual que nuestro querido príncipe.

-¿Alfreed y Elam? Imposible, acepto la apuesta –respondió el pintor de la corte, mientras todos comenzaban a bajar la montaña para dirigirse al río.

-Yo apuesto estos veinte a que ya están retozando en la hierba –dijo Farangis sin picardía, solo como quien da por sentado un hecho evidente.

Narsus frunció el ceño.

-¡Espera, quiero cambiar mi apuesta! –exclamó.

-¡Ah, no, no se admiten cambios!

Cuando por fin se separaron, Étoile se sorprendió de que el mundo se mantuviera igual, como si no hubieran pasado más que unos instantes. Se había perdido tanto en aquella sensación que había creído que pasaban edades enteras antes de que terminara.

Profundamente sonrojada, se abrazó más a Arslan, y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la espalda con la fuerza con la que un náufrago se aferra a su tabla.

-Vamos –susurró Arslan a su oído.

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

-Abajo. Ninguno nos vamos a empujar, así que habrá que saltar.

Y Arslan saltó al vacío, con Étoile cogida de la mano, hasta que ambos dieron, tan solo un metro más abajo, contra el lomo de una gran jirafa. El animal gruñó y se giró, para ver qué era aquello que le había caído del cielo, pero al no ver nada simplemente siguió rumiando con los demás. Tenía la atención puesta en los leones que se habían acercado también a beber al lago, y prefería no perderles de vista por si acaso.

Arslan aterrizó sobre Étoile, y de nuevo la besó, mucho más profundamente que antes, encajando sus bocas y sus cuerpos como una llave que se desliza en la cerradura correcta.

-Parece que los dos hemos cambiado mucho –dijo Arslan cuando se separaron- desde la primera vez que…

-¿Que estuvimos sobre una jirafa? Príncipe Arslan, me parece que le ha dado demasiado el sol –dijo mientras le abrazaba de nuevo en lugar de apartarle–Quítate de encima.

Arslan sonrió, como solo sonreía con ella.

-Va a ser difícil si me abrazas así –respondió

-Estúpido hereje –respondió la chica, mientras rodaba sobre el lomo de la jirafa hasta quedar encima del chico, lo que les acercó peligrosamente al borde.

-Ten cuidado o habrá un estúpido hereje menos –repuso él.

Étoile miró al suelo, a unos cuantos metros hacia abajo.

-Vaya, no me había parecido que estuviéramos tan altos –dijo ella- y sólo estamos en el lomo… su cabeza está mucho más arriba, es como si estuviera…

-A un paso del cielo, ¿verdad? –terminó él.

La chica clavó sus ojos en los del príncipe, y de pronto le besó, repentinamente, con la misma ansia con la que un hombre que se ahoga pide aire.

Arslan la abrazó, metiendo las manos bajo las ropas en su espalda, comenzando a desatarla con ansia febril. Ella correspondió, con movimientos secos y rápidos, sin separarse de sus labios, y rasgó la camisa en su precipitación. Por fin, sus labios se separaron, y el príncipe descendió por su cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente, mientras de la garganta de Étoile escapaban sonidos bajos y entrecortados que sólo impulsaban el ansia del príncipe. Bajó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y acarició los pezones con la lengua hasta que los notó endurecerse, mordiendo hasta que la chica gimió en alto, lo que hizo que la jirafa se removiera, sobresaltada. Étoile lamió la lengua de Arslan de nuevo mientras sus manos volaban sobre los pantalones del príncipe, desatando los cierres del cinturón arrojándolo al suelo, entre los pies de la jirafa. Arslan acarició la espalda de la chica, y se detuvo allí donde terminaba, recorriendo sus muslos a la par que retiraba también la ropa que los cubría. Étoile besó el cuello de Arslan, y fue él quien gimió entonces, rodeando las piernas de la chica con las manos, para encontrar el punto donde se unían, aún más caliente que el resto de sus cuerpos. Acarició ahí, introduciéndose profundamente en la humedad, y Étoile gritó, mordiendo el cuello del príncipe, lo que hizo que el animal moviera la cabeza en todas direcciones y diera un par de pasos hacia el lago, sin saber de dónde venía el sonido.

La chica le notaba endurecido, justo al lado de donde ella se sentía arder, y le acarició con suavidad allí, aunque no la suficiente como para que Arslan no gimiera en alto a su vez. La jirafa, que se había inclinado para beber, se incorporó rápidamente, asustada de tanto ruido, y dio una sacudida. Arslan notó el cuerpo desnudo de Étoile en contacto completo con el suyo, cada centímetro de su piel rozando su calidez, y notó que iba a reventar, en el punto en el que sentía más calor. La chica se levantó brevemente, le besó con más profundidad que nunca, y tocó con su zona más íntima la del príncipe. Éste gimió, agarrando los muslos de la chica, y, ayudado por las sacudidas del animal, entró en ella completamente, sintiendo que se derretía por dentro. Étoile gritó, gimió al notarle en su interior, cerrándose en torno a él, encajando sus cuerpos como dos piezas de puzzle demasiado tiempo separadas.

Se movió, arriba y abajo, mientras ambos gemían y gritaban, se mordían el cuello y los labios, acompasando sus agitadas respiraciones al ritmo de las sacudidas de la chica sobre el príncipe, sintiendo una sensación de mareo que nada tenía que ver con las vueltas que la jirafa daba sobre sí misma para tratar de descubrir de una vez qué era aquello tan ruidoso que tenía sobre el lomo.

Finalmente, Étoile notó que se quemaba, que ardía por dentro, y Arslan creyó ir a explotar, mientras el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba más de lo que había creído posible, y ardor entre sus piernas alcanzaba niveles que parecieron ir a destruir su cordura.

Con un último gemido al unísono, él se derramó en ella, notando que su alma y su vida entera eran apagados como la llama de una vela, que ya no había ninguna diferencia entre sus cuerpos, fundidos en un solo ser como las piezas de acero que el herrero calienta al fuego de la forja hasta que se vuelven líquidas, y luego suelda de tal manera que sus mismas esencias se funden unas con otras.

Étoile cayó, desprovista de toda fuerza, sobre Arslan, quien tenía la impresión de ser una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas. Ambos, desnudos sobre el enfadado animal, se abrazaron con suavidad, ya que sus músculos no parecían ser capaces de ir a desarrollar más fuerza nunca más, y contemplaron el cielo, en el que ya habían aparecido las estrellas, disfrutando de un cómodo silencio que forjaba entre ellos un vínculo mayor que cualquier palabra.

Ambos alzaron las manos al cielo, como queriendo tocar el manto de terciopelo negro que se abría sobre ellos, mientras el irritado animal trataba de beber agua tranquilo de una vez por todas. La dulce brisa cálida de la llanura templaba sus cuerpos a la par que las caricias, y allí, a pesar de que solo estaban unos metros por encima de la laguna, se sintieron verdaderamente a un paso del cielo.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡Gracias! Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo que aclarar que sé que el lomo de una jirafa no es lo suficientemente ancho como para que dos personas hagan lo que hacen Arslan y Étoile sobre él, pero es un Arstoile, había que meter jirafas, así que considerémoslo una licencia poética.**


End file.
